


Wolfsbane

by Kenbofosho



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Innocence, Interracial Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenbofosho/pseuds/Kenbofosho
Summary: As he starts his new life Charles meets a little virgin girl who doesnt know much about the world.(I finish all my fics, some just slower than others)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some Charles smut with a woman but all I got was Charles and Arthur, so I decided to make my own story❤

Charles wanted to have one last drink with Arthur. He spared his horse the climb and made it on his own. Knowing Arthur hated rum from his time in Guarma he opted for some classic whiskey. 

The climb made him feel heavy and the grief from the loss of so many many good friends, well,  _ family,  _ made him feel like a bison was sitting on his shoulders. 

He came up this way to start a family, but first he had to let his old one go. Finally standing at the gravesite he took in the sights. 

_ Arthur would be happy to rest here. _

The sun was beginning to set, Charles poured the first shot for Arthur than drank his. He updated Arthur on John, Jack, Abigail, Sadie and Uncle as well as what he knew of the rest of the gang. He spoke of the killing of Micah with the utmost joy and some tears fell when he confirmed that Dutch never really loved them at all. Even more fell when he revealed that Taima died in his arms from sickness and he begged Arthur to watch over her in heaven, and despite of everything he knew Arthur had made it there.

His words were beginning to slur and it was growing dark. It was going to be hard to make his way back down with blurry vision and darkness but he couldn't sleep here.

He wobbled to his feet and with a final thanks for the Brotherhood they shared, he began his descent. He stumbled a handful of times and fell even more, tripping over loose stones and roots. Falmouth was not where he had hitched him, he guessed that he probably got spooked and ran off. Charles always loosely tied his horses in case a predator snuck up on them and they needed to bolt. 

Beginning to whistle for Falmouth, Charles called for him. His double vision and the dark of night made walking around and searching impossible. He called out and sat against a tree listening for sounds of activity. 

It was a silent night, the birds weren't even making noise. After a few moments his fine tuned ears picked up the sound of breaking sticks and crunching fall leaves. Sighing relief, he waited for Falmouth to emerge from the brush.

Then the labored planting hit his ears. 

The grizzly lumbered through the brush, its eyes glowed in the moonlight. Charles could smell its fish breath now and no doubt the bear could smell how marinated he was. His guns were still on Falmouth, all he had was his large knife and a tomahawk. With his drunken vision the tomahawk was useless.

Standing on wobbly feet he drew his blade and faced the bear. It stood on its hind legs and a roar came from its dripping maw before lunging at him. Charles tried to dodge but his drunken senses were far too delayed. The bear pinned his shoulders to the ground with his skull cracking against a rock, disorienting him further.

Charles hit the rock with a cry and weakly thrust the knife into the bear's ribs. His feet were desperately kicking, trying to push the bear off from him. 

His attempts to fight the animal only enraged it further. The bear bit into Charles’ shoulder pulling a scream from him. The pain and alcohol pushed him past the brink of blacking out, his consciousness weaved in and out.

The very last thing he remembered was the loud **_BANG_** of a gun before the black pulled him in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles roused silently. His head was throbbing but the low firefight around him helped soothe the hurt. When he fully opened his eyes, his clear vision was back. Looking down he saw that he was shirtless but his boots and jeans were still on. There was a large bandage on his shoulder and when he slowly sat up the searing pain in the wound revealed the extent of his injury.

A gentle feminine voice began to coax him. “Easy there, sir. You're safe here, just rest so you can heal.” The petite woman walked into his field of view handing him a health cure with a smile. She was wearing a deer leather vest and skirt that reached her knees. Despite her being significantly smaller and younger than him she had wide hips and strong shoulders, no doubt from hunting. 

She had ashen blonde hair and very pale skin but her lips were full and rosy, just like her cheeks. She gave him a smile that was just as innocent as her ice blue eyes. 

Sitting at Charles’ side on the bed she coaxed him further. “Do you mind if I check on your wound?”

He swept his long hair off his wounded shoulder and his low soothing voice enveloped the room. “Thank you for saving me… I… was having a bad day. A very bad day.”

Gingerly pulling the bandage off with a cheerful smile, she retrieved a healing poultice from the nightstand and began to rub it around the punctures of the wound. The bear gave him a nasty bite and ripped some flesh but he would live. “Someone saved me once, so I know how important it can be to do the same.”

Charles hissed at the contact from the poultice but the healing tonic was helping numb the pain. The gorgeous woman next to him wrapping him in a clean bandage. “I know, it hurts. I'm sorry.” She cooed.

She finished wrapping him up and stood, pulling a clean plain shirt from the wardrobe she handed it to him with the same happy smile on her face. “I made us dinner from that bear if you're hungry. Come out when you're up and around, and don't worry about your horse. He's making good friends with mine.”

Charles watched her leave with a half smile, if Arthur had sent her to him from beyond the grave he had never been more grateful.

  
  



	2. Lost souls

Dressed in clean clothes he left the bed, moving tenderly he took in the little cabin he was in. Multiple animal trophies were on the wall and it was small, but extremely cozy. The cabin overlooked the water and forest was on all other sides. The gorgeous woman had her back turned to him and was filling two plates with roast meat and vegetables. The sound of him shuffling toward the dining area made her turn around and greet him with a smile. 

Two plates in hand she sat them down at the small table built for two. “Come join me? Tell me about yourself?

Sitting across from her with a wince he reached for a fork with his good arm. “To start, my name is Charles Smith.”

“Willow Wolfsbane.” She smiled at him and took a bite of carrot.

“Wolfsbane? That's interesting.” He asked skeptically. 

Knitting her brow she shot him a look. “I won't hide anything from you. I'm done hiding.”

“I'm sorry.” He said genuinely. “You seem much more interesting than I.” Charles took a bite of the meat in front of him, it was fork tender and flavorful. “And clearly a better cook.” He added.

“Interesting or not I would like to know the man in my home. So tell me how you ended up as bear food? You look like a capable enough man.” Even when she was being stern she had a gentle, melodious voice.

Charles ran a nervous hand through his loose hair. “I was saying my most likely final goodbye to a brother of mine. Shared some final drinks with him and had a little too much.”

Willow's tone softened to a gentle comfort. “Booze never fills the heartbreak does it?”

“No, it doesn't.” His low voice was laced with the hurt in his soul. 

She knew talking about things helped the healing process so she prodded further. “Tell me about him?”

Charles took a moment to collect himself. “Arthur was a good man, one of the best I've ever known. He sacrificed himself for another brother of mine at the hands of the man that basically was his father. Now I've lost my family and I'm now off in search of starting my own.”

Willow's showed her sympathy in such a graceful way. She felt Charles’ pain and wished she could make it go away. “I know how hard it is to lose your family, Charles. I'm sorry. Now you can start over though.”

Humming in agreement he wanted to change the subject. “So what happened to your family?”

“Banished me.” She said coldly. “I was young, my family owned a successful farm and one of the colored workers on the farm was sweet on me.” Willow was nervously poking at her food avoiding eye contact. “I was a pretty ignorant girl… well still am, and never picked up on his infatuation. One day he gathered up the courage and kissed me. I didn't even kiss him back or have any interest in the boy, but my father saw. He threw me out of the house with nothing but the clothes on my back and a train ticket to Annesburg to start off my new career as a whore.”

She fell silent for a moment to swallow her pain and then continued. “I had never ridden a horse before, never hunted or fended for myself, I was still a child. So when I reached Annesburg I wandered until I stumbled upon this cabin. The man who lived here saw me in my muddy and torn dress and took me in. Taught me everything I know and gave me everything I have, including my new name.”

Charles always sympathized with others, his humanity always helped him connect with others emotions and Willow's story cut him deep to the core. “Where is he now?”

“Dead. He went boar hunting with a skinny scar faced man and the boar gored him to death. John brought me back Buell and helped me bury Hamish-”

“Wait.” Charles interrupted. “John? Did he have scars on his face like this?” His dark fingers trailed the lines down his face that John had. 

She gave him an unsure look. “Yes he did. You know him?”

“That would be my brother that Arthur saved.” Charles confirmed.

“Oh, so you're an outlaw!” Willow said with cheery excitement. 

Confused by her tone he nodded his head. “Well, yes. But I'm a different man now.”

“With some fancy new scars!” She added. “Please, stay here with me for the winter. The snow will fall soon and I could  _ really _ use some company.” She asked a little more desperately than intended but if Hamish trusted his two closest brothers than she could trust him.

The question blindsided Charles as he chewed his food. This woman was  _ gorgeous, _ but she was also significantly younger than him, not to mention  _ innocent _ . She was too good of a woman to be on her own, if it weren't Charles it could end up being some other man that would hurt her and he would be damned If he let that happen. “Okay Willow. I'll stay… thank you, for everything.” 

Smiling that warm smile of hers she teased. “How much fun can two lost souls have?”

A small chuckle escaped him as he finished the last bite of his food. “People tend to say I'm sour.”

“Your eyes aren't sour.” She replied quickly and certainly. “Eyes are windows to the soul. Yours are warm, calming and tender.”

This will be the warmest winter Charles Smith ever had. He smiled at Willow and thought silently to himself.

_ Arthur, Thank you my brother. _


	3. Dry Dreams

The first week they spent together had little bumps but nothing major. They felt comfortable in each others company. Willow insisted Charles needed the bed to heal his wounds and Charles being ever the gentleman insisted she have her own bed. She eventually convinced him that she normally slept in front of the fireplace because she got cold easily, not with out groaning on Charles’ part. 

With sleeping arrangements secured there was winter prep to be done which mostly consisted of going into town to fetch provisions and chopping firewood, amongst other minute things.

Willow wanted to finish chopping wood and Charles couldn't sit idly by and let her labor on her own. When he picked up the axe Willow scolded him, saying that he would rip the stitches that she worked very hard on. She compromised with Charles and said that he could go out and hunt  _ small  _ animals and then sell them to the trapper down the road so they would have money to go into town to buy provisions for winter. 

At the end of the week Willow had the wood finished and stacked and Charles had a good supply of animals to sell. 

“Let's take the wagon down to the trapper, sell what we have and then continue on to Rhodes to stock up on everything we need for the winter.” Willow declared, setting her packed travel bag in the wagon. The wagon was loaded and ready to go, so they set off for the trapper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles insisted on driving and Willow let him. Their drive was filled with him educating her on different wildlife that they saw and her eagerly asking more questions. Her willingness and drive to learn made Charles feel appreciated and happy.

They rolled into Rhodes with a good take from the trapper. Charles parked the wagon and Willow went to the gunsmith to retrieve what they needed for winter. In the meantime Charles went into the general store to start ordering what he wanted for the winter. 

“CHARLES SMITH!” A jolly boom hit him as he walked in. 

Then it registered that Pearson was in front of him. “PEARSON!” He parroted back. 

They greeted each other with an embrace of the wrists and a hug. They took the time to catch each other up on what was going on in their lives. When the new details were dying down Willow walked in with a smile on her face. She walked up to Charles and asked. “How are you getting along with the winter supplies?”

“ _ Winter _ supplies?!” Pearson parroted. “Charles this gorgeous young thing is your woman!?”

Charles didn't quite know how to answer that question. He didn't want to deny it, if he did he might hurt Willow's feelings and especially his own, but he didn't have the right to say yes either. 

Luckily Pearson didn't let him answer. “Please kids, I have a huge house. Come join me for dinner tonight and stay with me for the night. We can take care of your order and then I'll take you home.”

Turning to Willow, Charles was going to ask her if she would like to but she already had an eager look on her face that said ‘please’. “Sure thing Mr. Pearson, we would love to stay with you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was amazing. It was filled with a jubilant mood and swapping of stories of the good old days. Willow loved to see that the mountain of a man she had saved could in fact smile and laugh for hours. Willow excused herself early to bathe before bed. When she was finished Pearson showed her to her room. 

Charles was next to bathe, when he finished Pearson took him to the same room Willow was in and shot him a sly look. Charles began to fumble over an explanation of their relationship but Pearson stopped him. “Charles.” He said sternly in a hushed voice. “You have a  _ gorgeous  _ young lady who chooses to be with you. Be a man and take her goddamn clothes off!”

With that he excused himself and went to his own bedroom. Charles took a deep breath before opening the bedroom door. Willow was sitting on the bed in a pale yellow nightgown. It had a plunging neckline and came to the middle of her thigh. She was rubbing cream into her pale legs. Charles moved silently and when the door clicked shut she finally heard him enter the room.

Her head perked up with a smile, her ashen hair shone pale gold in the fireplace light like a halo around her face and shoulders. 

“Erm.” Charles started awkwardly. “Looks like we are sharing this room. I'm going to take the fireplace this time.”

“Charles.” She started firmly. “We are both adults, we can share a bed like ones.”

“Willow I'm almost old enough to be your father.” He groaned, even more embarrassed when he finally said it out loud. 

She giggled softly at the thought. “I can call you daddy if you like.”

He knew she was kidding but couldn't help the stir of heat in his belly when those huge innocent eyes looked at him and called him  _ that _ so sweetly. 

Charles knew Willow was stubborn and wouldn't give up so he finally sighed an agreement. 

Patting the bed next to her she beckoned for him to join her. “I'm almost done. I just have to finish rubbing in this cream and put my hair up.”

He sat next to her and then slid to the headboard, resting his back against it. Patting his thighs he said. “Come lean against me and I'll braid your hair.”

Looking at the man beside her she took a second to take the sight of him in. He was shirtless from the bath and in soft cotton night pants. The dark lines of his broad muscles were highlighted by the fire light. He was a pleasant sight indeed. 

She slid back, in between his strong thighs, the firm curve of her rear was pressed right up against his groin. His skilled fingers worked into her silken hair. He took in her scent, she smelled like oregano, honey and rose petals. 

The feeling his hot breath on her neck as he braided her hair sent a shiver down her spine. Charles fine tuned senses felt her tiny quiver from his touch. This girl had no idea what she was doing to him and she was the picture of innocence, he couldn't take that from her, despite wanting to.

Tying off the braid he laid it over her shoulder, his fingers brushing her soft creamy skin. Willow laid her back against his bare chest. “Oh Charles you're so warm.” She was practically purring like a kitten, slowly shifting her body against his, absorbing his warmth.

He was beginning to reach the point of no return. This woman was putting a fire in his belly, completely blinded by innocence to understand just what she was doing. His cock was beginning to stiffen and he couldn't stop it. Clearing his throat he murmured. “We should really sleep, it would do us good to be out by first light to get home.”

Sighing contently she agreed. “You're right. Thank you for taking care of me Charles. I'm glad I have you. Goodnight” Taking her side of the bed, she slid under the covers and rolled over to face away from him. 

He took his turn to slide under the covers next to her and laid on his back. Closing his eyes, he slowed his breathing and began to dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was sitting Indian style in front of their fireplace on their bearskin rug. He was whittling a new batch of arrows. 

Willow the Minx opened the door to their cabin wearing the long bison pelt coat that he had made for her. Snow whirled around her and her round cheeks were all red from the cold air biting her face. He turned to face her and she shut the door, a sultry look on her face. 

She slid the coat off her shoulders and it pooled at her feet. He noticed she was barefoot. “What the hell, Willow?!”

“I got hot.” She whined.

When he looked up to meet her gaze he saw that she was stark naked before him. Her wide hips, thick creamy thighs and full breasts were all before him in their glory. His mouth hung agape and he swallowed his surprise.

“I need you Charles. I need you to fill me, take care of me.” The desperate whine rang in his ears in the sweetest melody. 

He held his arms outstretched for her. “Come here my sweet girl. I'll make it all better.” 

She straddled his thighs and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hips eagerly grinding against his groin. Her little mewls reverberated through the needy kiss she gave him. He began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt, growing impatient she ripped his shirt apart sending buttons to the floor with a  _ plink. _

Her impatience made the heat rise in him. With a growl he dug his fingers into her ribs pulling her chest closer to him. He took her pale nipple into his mouth hungrily. Suckling as much as he could get in, feeling her nipple pebble on his tongue another lusty growl rose from him.

“Please.” She panted. “I can't take it anymore. I need your cock to fill me.” 

He bit down on her nipple, pulling another mewl from her. His hands unbuttoned his pants, laying on his back he bucked his hips, causing her to fall forward so they were chest to chest. 

Kicking off his pants his engorged erection was set free. 

“Oh my God, yes.” She whined. Shimmying down his body she grabbed ahold of his throbbing cock and aligned it with her tiny entrance. 

Taking a firm hold on her hips he watched with a primal groan as she slowly impaled herself on his cock. Her innocent face twisting into a helpless expression as pleasure washed over her. 

Once she was hilted she began to bounce. Her tight walls constricting his cock as she went up and down. Her heavy tits bouncing with her movements. 

He grabbed her arm and pulled her down to his level. She was leaning forward, chest pressed tight against his. He wrapped his arms around her in a firm hold and began to pump his cock into her. The more he thrust the more she whined and mewled. He looked deep into her innocent eyes as he fucked her, her face in a blissful pout as she tried to process the pleasure he pounded into her.

“I'm gonna cum all over your cock, daddy. You take such good care of me.” She managed to squeak. 

“Come with me because I'm close, sweetheart.” He ground out.

“Oh please fill me full of your cum, I need to feel full…….”

****  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles woke with a start, he was shamelessly kneading Willows breast under her nightgown and humping her leg like a rabid hound.  _ Thank God he did not ejaculate.  _

Luckily she was still blissfully asleep in her ignorance, pulling away he exited the bed. Ignoring the aching erection between his legs he went for coffee to start the day.

Jesus fucking Christ help him, Arthur just  _ had _ to send him Willow.

****


	4. I'm a Murderer

They said their goodbyes to Pearson and in turn Pearson made them promise to come stay again in the spring. 

Charles was a bit awkward and gruff the entire morning. Willow in her blissful obliviousness became a little insecure. Once on the road she broke the silence. “Charles, you don't have to stay with me. If you would be happier with Pearson you could always stay.”

The words brought him from his icy state. “No, I want to spend the winter with you, Willow. I'm just in a mood, I'm sorry I'll get over it.”

“Well I know you came up this way to start a family and I'm hindering you from that.” She said a bit slowly, guilt dripping from her words. 

That made him feel even worse, the poor girl was blaming herself for his shitty mood. “You're the best thing that's happened to me in a while, so please don't feel bad. I just… had a dream and its put me in a weird mood.”

Her bright voice perked up. “Well, tell me about it! You'll feel better when you talk about it.”

“Oh no it won't!” He said a little more defensive than he intended.

His moodiness confused her to no end. “Charles did you pee before we left? You need a release my friend.”

A chuckle rumbled from him. “I'm okay, how about you tell me some stories?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their trip was spent with Willow talking about her upbringing, it was full of privilege. She was kept in a gilded cage. Despite all of that Charles was thoroughly impressed with her survival skills. She spoke of the heartbreak that her father inflicted on her when he threw her out. Willow didn't understand how all those years he would tell her how perfect she was and the never ending love he had for her, but then throw her out over something she couldn't even control.

Hot tears fell when she murmured. “I'm not a whore.” In a way that was trying to convince herself.

Charles heart broke just a little for her when he heard the pain in her voice. He desperately wanted to hold her and tell her how wrong her father was about her, but the wagon made that difficult. So he settled for telling her how his own father broke his heart and how much it ate at him for not knowing what happened to his parents in the end. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finally arrived home they felt a comfortable closeness, with a new understanding with one another.

After their supplies were packed away they both were too exhausted to do much after. 

Willow laid out on the bear skin rug in front of the fireplace, Charles sat next to her, handing her some jerky. “A tiny little thing like you needs to eat.” He said firmly.

Accepting his jerky she sat up and took a bite. There was a peaceful silence as they both chewed the tough, dried meat. Willow had a pleasured look on her face as the meat hit her empty belly. 

Through his side vision he caught the look on her face and his belly began to stir. The feeling of her soft, heavy breast under his palm and the contents of his perverse dream hit him a little hard. 

Willow caught his uncomfortable look and became concerned. “Charles, are you okay? You've been acting weird all day.”

His ears began to heat up as embarrassment washed over him. “I'm okay, Willow, really. You're just - a beautiful woman and it's hard not to look.”

She giggled at just how silly his statement was. “We live together, you can't not look at me.”

His cheeks were now burning, this poor girl really had no idea of his attraction. “Willow, I-” 

“I don't like your tone.” She interrupted. “It sounds like you're going to tell me my mother died.”

Charles was talented with words, he had a large vocabulary and he knew how to use it, but with this girl he just didn't have the guts to say aloud what he was thinking. Instead he reached out to brush away stray wisps of hair from her face. 

Willow leaned into his warm touch, her cheek still frozen from the cold ride in. She grabbed his hand and held the flat of his warm palm against her cheek, humming approval at the warmth. 

His thumb stroked lazily against her cheek. Thanking the good lord that this petite woman was always cold. Biting the bullet he closed the space between them. 

Willow's lips followed his, like with everything she did, she learned fast. Accepting his touch and reciprocating, she smiled into his kiss. “Is this what's been eating at you all day?”

He pressed his forehead against hers and sighed. “I'm ashamed to say how much older than you I am, Willow. Not to mention you're the picture of innocence and at the end of the day I'm still an outlaw.” 

Her frustration mounted. “You've also done good by me Charles. I don't doubt that you will continue to do so. Just because I'm a virgin and don't know much about sex doesn't mean I'm innocent.” 

“I didn't mean it that way, Willow.” Charles began to apologize but Willow's anger got the better of her she stormed out of the cabin.

“Follow me.” She demanded.

With Charles in tow she stomped off to a remote area with a bunch of rocks in a line. She stood behind them, fury burning hot on her face. 

“Willow.” Charles protested. “It's freezing out here and you're not properly dressed, and  _ barefoot!” _

“Were standing on the bodies of the men I killed, Charles.” The venom dripped from her words. “Each one came into the cabin to rob and rape me, but I killed them. So maybe all I know about sex is the things they threatened to do to me but I'm not ignorant to the world anymore!” Her voice broke down to a hushed murmur as tears began to fall. “I'm a murderer…”

Searing guilt made Charles regret for misjudging the woman in front of him. She began to shiver as the cold bit deeper into her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she cried. “I'm sorry, Willow. You did what you had to, to survive. I'm here now and you won't have to do it again.” 

Snow was now falling in the setting sunlight around them. Willow's slim arms clung tightly to Charles as she started to sniffle. His dark fingers carding through her ashen hair, cradling the back of her head to his chest. “Come on.” He encouraged. “Let's get you warm by the fire.”

“You promise to kiss me again?” She squeaked.

A laugh rumbled from him as he led her back to the cabin. “I promise.”


	5. Courage For The Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went so hard when I wrote this chapter I almost deleted it, but then I realized that this is literally all I've done all day so imma post it lol

It took Charles a good half hour to get Willow to warm herself in front of the fire, all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep. 

“Your body heat will suffice, Charles! You're huge! It's like sleeping with a grizzly bear.” Willow whined with a pout.

Charles wasn't willing to budge. “Willow, if you don't thaw yourself out, you're going to end up the next in line in those graves!” His fist was on his hip and he had a deadly look in his eye.

Continuing to poke the grizzly bear that was Charles Smith she scoffed, feigning offence. “You would bury me next to those pigs?!”

“ _ Willow.”  _ Charles glare deepened. 

Throwing her hands up in surrender she sat in front of the fire. “Okay, daddy. I don't want to be spanked.”

Lord help him if he wasn't tempted. He knew she was just teasing around with him but she sure knew how to push his buttons. 

Pulling a thick wool blanket from the trunk by the bed he wrapped it around her shoulders and sat down next to her. “Don't think I won't spank you, Willow.” He said with a half smile.

She giggled and gave him a playful push. “I'm glad you sorted your feelings out. You're much more enjoyable now that you're not hiding from me.”

Charles rolled his eyes with a huff. “It's time for bed, so just thaw yourself in silence.”

“Always so serious.” Willow taunted.

As amusing as she was Charles would never admit it. 

Willow climbed into his lap and traced the lines of his cheek scar with her fingers. “How did this happen?”

Wrapping his arms around her to keep her close to him he murmured. “A bison. I was a young boy learning how to properly hunt and harvest game. I got too excited and it turned out that the bison wasn't fully dead yet, the horn tore me up. My poor mother had to put me back together, I'll never forget how upset she was.”

She continued tracing curiously. “Why don't you grow a beard to cover it up?”

“It doesn't grow all that well on that side of my face and it looks even worse than the scar.”

Kissing the scar she wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping then both in the warm wool blanket. “You're a handsome man, Charles. Even with your scars.”

With a smile he asked. “Speaking of which, will you take out my stitches?”

“Oooh, yes! I'm excited to see how handsome that new scar will be!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the stitches out Charles insisted on being Willow's big spoon for the rest of the night. He couldn't even remember the last time he held a woman and when she fell asleep in his arms he felt a sense of peace he had never known before.

When morning came Charles was up with the sun. There was a fresh six inches of snow on the ground and all was quiet. Coffee and breakfast was primary on his to do list. He moved silently when he cooked but the smell of the food roused Willow. For such a tiny woman she could really put away food. 

Still wrapped in her blanket she inched herself like a caterpillar to the edge of the bed. “Jesus, its cold!”

Sipping his hot coffee while he sat before the fire to cook their meal he retorted. “You're  _ always _ cold, Willow.”

“And hungry.” She added.

He shot her a look. “I'm not feeding you in bed.”

“Pleaaaaassssseeeeee.” She whined.

“ _ Willow.”  _

His stern voice didn't phase her much, but her pout definitely melted him. With a heavy sigh he held out a piece of bacon for her to bite in to. 

A big smile of triumph was on Willow's face. “I picked up some books when we were in town. We could read it and spend the day in bed if you'd like?”

Returning her smile he nodded. “You read my mind.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The book was called  _ The Wonderful Wizard of Oz _ , Willow spent her time curled up against Charles’ chest as he read to her, eating the breakfast he made for her. She was still cocooned in her blanket, only her face poking out to take a bite of food.

Summarizing aloud he said. “So the lion wanted courage, and the tin man a heart. So that must mean that Willow must want to leave her cocoon for winter.”

Giggling at his tease she took the book from him and set it down on the nightstand. “Okay, I get it. It's much warmer in here since you stoked the fire anyway.”

Willow wore one of Charles’ shirts, it was huge on her. She had to roll the sleeves up and the bottom of the shirt reached her knees. Climbing on top of Charles until they were chest to chest, Willow cupped his face in her small hands. His large hands were placed on her bare thighs, thumbs rubbing lazy circles on her soft flesh. 

When she kissed him, it was like time stopped, he didn't know if he could ever believe that this gorgeous, talented woman chose to be with him. 

His tongue moved slowly to gently intertwine with hers. She caught on quickly and moved passionately with him. Willow's soft fingers were tracing the lines of his cheek scar, his warm hands now rubbing up and down her thighs, coming dangerously close to her ass. 

Her kisses tasted like the sweetness of the maple syrup they ate not too long ago, her tongue was just as soft as the rest of her. Her wide hips were planted firmly against his, there was a growing wet spot against his pants and a groan rumbled from him once he realized the spot wasnt from him.

Willow stopped kissing him when she heard him groan. “Am I doing something wrong?” She asked timidly.

_ “No, not at all! _ ” Charles choked out, feeling desperate from the loss of contact. 

She slid off him and rolled to her side, facing him. “I'm sorry. I know I'm probably too heavy to be on top of you like that.” He was about to protest when she caught sight of the wet spot on his pants. “Oh my God, did I do that to you?! Oh Charles I am  _ so sorry! _ ”

Thanking the good lord that the pants were tight enough on him to contain his swollen erection he did his best to calm her. “Willow, that's  _ natural.  _ I made that noise because of how aroused it made me to feel your excitement.”

Willow blushed blood red, the embarrassment burned hot in her ears. “So I didn't do something wrong?”

Laughing nervously he cupped her cheek. “You're doing everything  _ right. _ ”

She scooched closer to him until she was a few inches from him and asked shyly. “So will you touch me?”

Those magic words was all he ever wanted to hear, thankfully he was a patient man and he wanted to take his time with her. “God, yes.”

Charles rolled her onto her back. She greeted him with a smile and continued their kiss. He slid his hand up the bottom of her shirt and placed his palm flat on her belly, getting her used to his touch. 

Willow's lips readily accepted his, and she started to unbutton her shirt from the neck down. Charles whispered. “You don't have to.” Into their kiss. 

She grew a little irritated.“I'm not made of glass, Charles. Stop treating me like it.” 

Flushing he turned a little red with embarrassment. “I'm sorry.”

Teasing him further she giggled. “I can't believe the man I found fighting a grizzly with a knife is intimidated by me.” With that the final button came undone. She slipped her arms from the shirt and laid bare chested beneath him. 

He groaned again at the sight of her. Despite how small she was, she had a full breast and even fuller hips. Her breasts jiggled just a tiny bit from the force of her heart fluttering inside of her. His heart felt like it was in his throat, swallowing it he kissed her again. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his thick, raven hair. His hand slid up to palm a breast. He couldn't believe the satisfaction he felt to finally feel them with her conscious and willing, the little moan that floated into their kiss from her made it even better. 

A pebbled nipple was rolled between his fingers and she arched to give more of herself to him. Charles trailed kisses down her jaw to her throat, feeling the gooseflesh rise on her skin. When he reached the other nipple he took it in his mouth greedily. His hungry suckle pulled another heated moan from Willow and she whimpered. “I'm embarrassed to say that I had a dream where you did this to me.”

Charles choked at the shock from her words. Pulling away from her, she shot him a concerned look. “Forgive me.” He murmured. “I'm just… surprised… that you thought of me that way.”

Flushing red again she asked. “You dont think I'm a pervert, right?”

He covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his laugh. “God no, trust me I've had worse dreams about you, Willow.”

With her insecurities soothed she smiled at him and cradled the back of his head. “Good, now don't stop.”

Smiling back at her, his hand left her breast and caressed it's way down to her womanhood. Latching back onto a nipple he trailed his first two fingers around her soaked panties. “You ready for me to take these off, sweetheart?”

“Absolutely. I trust you to take care of me, Charles.”

Charles sat up on his knees, between her spread legs and hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties. Sliding them down her thighs and off her ankles, he discarded them to the floor. In turn he also discarded his own shirt and unbuttoned his pants, letting his raging erection relax just a bit. 

Willow spread her legs for him, watching his face timidly, to see if he liked the sight of her. A groan of approval escaped him at the sight of her glistening pink petals. Diving back down Charles kissed her again, hungry growls rolled from him. 

His gentle fingers trailed her inner thigh up to her pink lips. “I'm going to get you ready for me now, tell me if I hurt you and I'll make it better.” 

Two thick fingers slid down her soaked slit and spread her open. One brushed against her clit and made her buck against him. He sunk that single digit inside her tiny entrance and swallowed her whimpered grunt. The sensation of something finally entering her almost pushing her over the edge. 

The feeling of her tight walls constricting around his finger alone was heaven. “You've never done this to yourself, have you?” He questioned, pumping into her slowly. 

“N-no, I haven't.” She squeaked. “But please keep doing it.” 

Humming his approval, Charles stroked her walls, opening her more for him. Once she relaxed a little more he added another finger. 

Willows breathing elevated to heavy pants and whimpers. He didn't even notice her slim fingers slip into his pants until they were wrapped around his cock. A guttural groan slipped through his clenched teeth as some of the ache in his cock turned to molten pleasure. 

She stroked him while he opened her. His cock was oversensitive from years of neglect and he worried if she carried on he would explode. 

“Charles, I can't take it anymore.” She whimpered. “I need you inside me.  _ Please. _ ”

He stood at the edge of the bed to shuck off his pants, while she waited, Willow waited for him spread and smiling. 

Aligning himself at her entrance he stilled for a moment, reading her face to see if she was truly ready for him.

The ashen haired woman beneath him had complete faith in him to be a good man to her, and he would be just that. 

The sheer pleasure that coursed through him when his dark crown sank beyond her folds was immeasurable. Willow's tiny walls struggled to adjust to his girth, she slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her groan.

Charles sensed her reaction and bent down to her level. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him tightly. “Just relax.” He cooed. “You're almost there.”

He sank to the hilt and her maidenhead broke free with a bitten back cry from Willow. “We can stop if you need to, Willow.” Charles reassured.

“I'm okay, I need to be with you, keep going please.” She panted. 

Tangling his fingers in her hair, Charles slowly pumped in and out of her. Swallowing her moans through his kisses, he felt her body relax against him. The worst of if was over. Her cries turned to pleasured ones when his cockhead ribbed against her sweet spot.

Sweet pleasure began to build in her core. Charles felt her slick walls begin to flutter around her. “That's it, sweetheart.” He moaned against her throat. “Cum for me.”

She dug her nails into the meat of his shoulder while she rode out the waves of pleasure he sent through her. It was her first experience with pleasure such as this and when she hit her climax she held him close to ground herself while she shook around him. 

The sheer power of her orgasm pushed him over the edge too. The sight of this angel of a woman under him, fully surrendering herself to him was more than he could bear. He came with a choked back grunt inside her quivering walls. 

Making sure she evened herself out gently, Charles laid down next to Willow, gathering her in his arms, he held her close to feel her heartbeat next to his. 

Murmuring softly in his ear she praised. “I couldn't have asked to find better man.”


	6. Starting A Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I based this story off of how my mom picked my dog out for me a link to her photo is here https://kenbofosho.tumblr.com/post/180910664070/my-dog-im-including-in-my-charles-fic

Willow was completely wrapped around Charles when he woke. There was no way he could slip out from under her without waking her. So instead he settled for watching the birds and other stray wildlife that hung around outside the cabin. There was a good accumulation for the first snow, but now the sky was a clear blue. The sun caused the iridescent flakes to sparkle and he was completely content to stay like this as long as he needed to.

He had no idea how long he was like that, but when Willow began to stir he exited his meditative state. Her soft lashes fluttered against his broad chest, indicating that she was fully awake.

When she picked herself off of him she was surprised to see him fully conscious and staring at her with a smile. “Jesus, Charles.” She croaked, scrubbing the sleep from her face. “How long have you been awake?”

He shrugged and drew lazy circles in the flesh of her back. “Dunno, sun was coming up when I did, but I lost track of time. It's okay though. I loved watching you sleep.”

Willow's ashen hair was wild first thing in the morning. Climbing clumsily over Charles she took his discarded shirt off the floor and slipped it over her shoulders. She stretched on her tiptoes with a yawn and looked out the window to see how much snow had fallen. 

Charles made a mental note of how the morning sun shone against her bare behind when she stretched. When she started to bounce with excitement he stopped staring and slipped on his drawers. His heavy footfalls made Willow whip around and hiss at him to be quieter.

It wasn't his fault he had such big  _ everything. _

A mother wolf with 5 puppies in tow was drinking from the small pond in front of the cabin. 

“Charles!” She whispered. “They. Are. So.  _ Cute!  _ Please, please,  _ please  _ can we keep one?!”

“Absolutely not!”

“Charles!”

“No, Willow.”

“Pleaaaaaase!”

“They're  _ wolves,  _ Willow.”

“They're adorable,  _ Charles.” _

Cracking a playful smile Charles said. “I have a better idea. Take a ride with me?”

“Okay!” Willow chirped. “Can I wear your scarf?”

Planting a tender kiss to the top of her head, Charles murmured. “What's mine is yours.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Willow was grateful that Charles insisted she rode with him atop of Falmouth. The sky was clear but the cold was extremely bitter when they were at a high speed on horseback. She held on tight and shielded her face behind his strong shoulders, breathing in his scent. 

This handsome mountain of a man smelled of gun smoke and pine with a faintness of her floral scent on him. 

Before she knew it they were in Annesburg. Charles hitched Falmouth in front of one of the mining cabins. Holding his broad arms out for her, he helped Willow down off the tall horse. “Wait here a moment?”

Shooting him a bit of a confused look, Willow agreed.

She watched him go up the stairs to the cabin to knock on the door, converse with the occupant and then wave her over to him with a smile. When she reached him he said. “Go ahead and pick whichever one you want.”

Her gasp and then squeal of excitement was priceless to Charles. Turning back around to face him she checked to see if he truly meant what he had said, which his smile confirmed. 

There was a litter of 8 little Siberian husky puppies playing around on the floor. Their little barks and whimpers hung throughout the entire cabin. The mother of the puppies was laying against the wall watching her babies of all different colors play. 

The owner of the cabin laid down a bowl of scrap meat for the puppies to eat, which they all bolted over to get a spot by the bowl, except for one. A little black, grey and white girl with blue eyes stuck by the mother. 

Willow knelt down on the floor and offered the her hand to the mother so she could sniff her scent. In turn the mother licked her hand and wagged her bushy tail. The puppy was shy but accepted Willow's touch as well with a lick. 

Scooping the puppy up in her arms she cradled it close to her chest and face. The puppy returning sweet kisses to her cheek, letting Willow smell that wonderful puppy breath. 

Charles' large frame was leaning against the doorframe with a proud smile on his face. 

Willow turned to him and said. “This one has the most sense, I want her.”

“Okay, take her to Falmouth and I'll pay them.”

She turned to thank the mining couple and then exited the cabin, Charles followed soon after. Sitting upon Falmouth, Willow could hardly contain her excitement. “I never knew that when I met you Charles, that I would be starting a family and I'm so glad I did.”


	7. Kota

Willow named her new baby Dakota, but they called her Kota. 

From the beginning Charles set firm boundaries for the puppy, but when she crawled into their bed and curled up against  _ him _ instead of Willow, he knew he was screwed.

Willow woke to the sight of Charles cradling Kota like a newborn. Her little puppy feet would twitch while she dreamt and Charles sleepy hands would soothe the puppy. 

She brewed coffee for him silently hoping the smell would gently rouse him, but Kota had other plans. 

The puppy licked Charles face excitedly for him to start the day. 

“Dakota  _ please. _ ” He begged

“Go easy Charles, she's just excited because I made her daddy coffee.” Willow teased, watching him stretch and groan.

Still refusing to open his eyes he grumbled. “I don't know who can be excited at this hour.”

“Apparently you.” She quipped, sipping her coffee nonchalantly. “With that erection of yours.”

If he could have blushed he would. 

Charles finally opened his eyes and tried to tuck away his morning wood, but his size made that impossible. “God damn it Willow. Stop staring!”

Giving the puppy a bone to distract her, Willow crawled on top of Charles and sat on his thighs. “Mmm, I know what I want for breakfast.”

His huge hand gave her ass a squeeze. “Good morning to you too, gorgeous.”

Bending over to kiss him, Willow allowed Charles more of her to squeeze. Her playful nips at his lip and tongue made him chuckle. “I've created a monster.”

Her small hand slid down into his drawers and took a firm hold on his cock, pulling a heady breath from him. She gave it an experimental pump and smiled at the throaty groan he gave in response. “Really Charles?” She taunted. “What did you expect us to do all winter?”

“Well, I um-” Charles started but didnt finish when another groan came in response to Willow cupping his balls. “Had a canoe I wanted to make…”

“Fine.” Willow retracted from him and feigned leaving but Charles pulled her right back in bed, a growl escaping him from the lost contact. 

It was his turn to be on top, pinning her wrists above her head, Charles peppered kisses down her throat and to her shoulder. His rough stubble tickled Willow and made her thrash against him. “Oh my God, Charles! You need to shave!” She cried.

Using his free hand to unbutton the shirt she was wearing, he teased. “And you need to stop wearing my shirts.”

Tugging against his grip on her wrists, Willow tested his hold on her and just as she suspected, it was rock solid. “But your shirts are so comfy!”

With the last button free, Charles replied. “I'm sure they are, but you wearing them drives me wild,  _ especially _ since you don't ever wear panties.” He was sick of talking and claimed her lips with his to silence her. 

Releasing his grip on her wrists so she could slip his shirt completely off, Charles placed a pillow behind Willow's shoulders to support her. “Willow, you are easily the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. The first time I saw you I thought that bear had killed me, because an angel was in front of me.”

“You always make me feel so good, Charles.” Willow blushed, brushing a foot up and down his toned side. 

Kissing her again he started to trail down her tender neck, between her breasts until he reached her groin. His large hands parted her thighs and she stopped him with a confused look. “What are you doing?”

Rubbing lazy circles on her thighs with his thumb Charles responded. “I'm going to give you another orgasm. I wanted to feel you come apart on my tongue.”

Her confusion depend further. “Your tongue?”

Not wanting to scare her he met her gaze. “I can use my fingers if you prefer?”

“I'm not sure about my preferences. I've read in books about women using their tongues on men, but not the other way around.” Hot embarrassment burned at her ears from her ignorance.

Charles stifled gentle snort of laughter. “Oh Willow, you're so precious. I had no idea you read naughty books!”

“I didn't know that's what it was at the time! I thought it was a book about pirates, I didn't know they would make love to the women they conquered!” Her voice had gotten higher pitched and her cheeks even redder. 

“You know, Arthur gave me a pirate hat…” Charles voice trailed off a bit as he looked around the cabin to see where he had put it. 

“Charles!” She squealed, stopping him from getting the hat. “Use your tongue! Just please stop talking!”

Smiling warmly at her he said. “Okay, just relax my little red angel. I'm worried you might burst a vessel. Be sure to tell me if I hurt you.”

Nodding her approval, she relaxed her shoulders against the pillow and spread herself for him. Propping her head up against the wall so she could watch him. 

Charles took his time spreading her puffy lips and breathing in her scent. When his tongue finally delved into her glistening folds, he was greeted with a buck of Willow's hips against his face.

Her hands shot up to cover her embarrassed face. “Oh Charles, I'm so sorry! I couldn't control that.”

Pulling her hands away gently, he met her embarrassed gaze with a smile. “Its okay sweetheart. That's supposed to happen. Don't worry, I won't let you fall off the bed or anything. Just ride with it.”

“You don't find that unattractive?” Willow asked, insecurely.

“God, no! Nothing satisfies me more than knowing I give you pleasure.”

Willow relaxed again and Charles took his time kissing the insides of her thighs, getting her used to his touch. Spreading her again he whispered. “So beautiful.” Into the folds her clit was nestled in. 

His tongue strokes were slow and passionate. He released throaty growls against her clit when he tasted her, the vibrations causing her to buck and whine against him. Willow tasted of spring water and clover, which made sense because she poured out essence like a river.

She had a hard time dealing with the pleasure he dealt her like a lady. She fisted his soft raven hair and babbled filthy profanities, uncontrollably. Charles smiled into his licks at her words, his innocent little angel definitely had a filthy side to her. 

Looking down at him feasting on her flower she cried. “Charles, please. You're bringing out the worst in me, I'm so embarrassed.” 

“I fucking love it, Willow. Keep going, for me.” Charles growled between his licks. Willow shut her mouth in submission and kept herself offered to him. 

He wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her steady for what he was about to do next. Taking her bright pink bundle of nerves into his mouth he started to suck greedily. 

Willow's eyes shot open and she bit back a squeal. “Charles I-” Another greedy suck told her not to fight it. He moaned his praise onto her clit as he sucked, the vibrations of pleasure making her shake more. 

A tight pull on his hair as she dug her fingernails in was the only warning he had for her orgasm. Everything faded to black when her pleasure mounted for just a moment. A few lingering twitches came as he worked her down from her high. 

A sheen of sweat was on her chest and Charles had a rather proud of himself look on his face. When her breathing evened out Charles drew a lazy thumb back and forth across her sensitive clit. “You ready to cum for me again, sweetheart? You did so good the first time.” 

Wild fear was in Willows eyes, but desire soon drowned that out. “You don't want to fuck me, Charles?” 

“I do, but I'm just enjoying this so much more, angel. Spread your legs for me?” Willow obeyed his request and spread her thighs. His thick finger sank inside her tight opening and she looked down at him with an impatient whine. 

Stroking against her internal bulb of pleasure, Charles went back to lapping at her clit. With how sensitive it was, the bolts of pleasure were shooting back through her again. Willow's tight walls were clenched around his finger and with a low whisper he said. “Okay, sweetheart. I'll go easy on you.”

He removed his slick finger and used it as lubrication to stroke his thick cock. It was painfully throbbing in an attempt to scream that it needed release too. 

Charles moaned his pleasure into his licks. Willow observed the sight of him stretched out below her, stroking his impressive length and feasting on her core. She truly had a beautiful man to call her own. 

Alternating between sucking on her hungrily and then lapping to cool the overstimulation Charles soon had her at her peak again. Willow’s muttered profanities and helpless moans pulled him to his peak as well. 

Willow buckled first, gasping out ‘oh Charles’ over and over, desperately panting to maintain some control over her body. His own pleasure mounting as he stroked the ache from himself. 

He wanted them to cum at the same time, so when Willow's petals began to flutter and her thighs spasmed, a roar was pulled from him but muffled by her clit. He came all over Willow's thigh and hip. Stroking all the seed he could from himself. He shot thick streams and moaned deeply as he did so. Charles needed to mark Willow's body with his pleasure and he did just that. 

“No more.” She whined. “I don't think I'll be able to walk ever again.” 

Getting his labored breathing under control he stroked her ashen hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Shhhh. Let me take care of you for the rest of the day. You did so good, my beautiful girl.”

Taking a towel from the nightstand she wiped herself clean and stole a kiss from him. Using the towel to wipe her essence off his chin and throat she whispered into another kiss. “You taste _so_ _good.”_


	8. As Long As You Want Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are so short and far apart. I want to tie this in with my other fic but I dont want to spoil it, so I'm trying to think of some things to write about in the mean time. All my fics I kinda dream up on the spot so I'm open to requests and prompts to do if you have one you want me to write for these two❤

Two pairs of boots and a knife handle later Charles had finally broken Kota of her chewing habits and she strictly chewed bones now. Kota also took easily to potty training since he was in and out of the cabin all day.

Willow on the other hand was used to hibernating for the winter so when Charles kept insisting she go with him to do things outside, she wasn't as enthused. 

“Charles, my nipples could literally cut glass right now.”

“Well, I'll make you a new coat if you damage that one. Maybe a nice moose fur coat? I'm sure you'll look gorgeous in it.”

Shooting him a half hearted scowl, Willow turned on her heel to go tend to the horses. Charles had added a nice lean-to on the back of the house so the horses would have ample cover. It was no secret that he loved his mount and wanted him shielded from the elements. 

Laying out a generous amount of hay and feed for the horses, Willow also made sure they had plenty of water. There was a storm brewing and she wanted them to be protected. Kota was chasing after Buell's tail as it swished back and forth. Willow silently thanked the good lord for his patience, which Buell was  _ not _ known for. 

She didn't hear Charles walk up behind her until both she and Kota got a firm scolding, her for not telling Kota to not bother Buell and Kota for bothering Buell.

Willow scooped Kota up in her arms and murmured to the puppy in a taunting voice. “Uh-oh, daddy is going to spank us!”

Charles folded his thick arms and shot her an unamused glance, even though the corner of his mouth threatened to reveal his temptation. “Willow, Kota could have gotten kicked by Buell. You have to be a more observant parent.” His scolding was soon forgotten when Falmouth started to nibble on Charles's hair, begging for attention. 

“I have them all prepared for the coming storm, now I'm going to go inside and warm my bones by the fire.” Willow held Kota closer to her chest with a smirk. “And I'm taking our child with us.”

He couldn't help that he was taken aback by the beauty she possessed. The way her blue eyes and ashen hair were accented by the sparkling snow around her just made him fall more in love with her. 

The more he fell, the more shame he felt for robbing the cradle. 

Walking into the tiny cabin, he stomped the snow off his boots and hung his coat by the door. Willow was kneading dough for bread, humming softly to herself. 

“Its started to snow.” Charles said, setting down the meat he had brought in for their dinner. “I wish we could heat the horses, but I suppose the lean-to suits them just fine.”

Placing the loaf dough in a cast iron skillet, Willow said. “Why don't we just build a barn for them this summer?” Catching herself, she stammered awkwardly. “That is, if you still want to stick around…”

“I do.” Charles whispered a bit sadly. “More than anything, but I can't fight the voice in the back of my head that says that you deserve better.”

“You don't decide what I do and don't deserve, Charles. You only get to decide whether you want to be with me as badly as I want to be with you.” Willow spoke bitterly as she put the lid on the skillet and laid it over the coals. 

“I do.” He murmured. “I promise you that I do. You are a remarkable woman and I can't think of any finer one to call my own. But I want you in the most greedy and selfish ways and I'm ashamed of that.”

Sitting down on the bearskin rug, Willow questioned. “What do you mean by that?”

“I'm an outlaw.” Charles said, sitting next to her. “I've done some real bad things that won't be forgotten. I will always be a wanted man. I can't take you on lavish trips to Saint Denis for fear of being spotted, despite how badly I want to treat you. I can't legally marry you, despite how badly I may want to. One day I may break your heart because some bounty hunter kills me for the money or takes me to be hanged. You don't deserve that Willow, you're too good of a woman.”

Gazing into the flames she said, certainly. “I choose you. All of you.” Insecurity crept into her voice. “As long as you want me…”

Pulling her into his lap, Charles wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. “Always, Willow.”

She let out a shaky giggle, trying not to let the tears from their emotional moment fall. “You just admitted that you wanted to marry me, but you haven't even told me you loved me.”

Charles's ears got hot with embarrassment. “Willow I-”

“It's okay.” She interrupted with a thumb over his lips. “I already know.”

Sighing relief he pulled her into a kiss, silently thanking Arthur for putting this sweet angel into his life.


	9. Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got into one of those moods and got way to into writing this ❤

On the second day, the snow showed no signs of stopping. They had to keep the cabin entrances free of snow because the snowfall was easily above the tiny cabins windows now. They also had to make sure the horses were clear and fed. So much snow wasn't necessarily unwelcome, it provided great insulation for the cabin and kept the horses warm. Nevertheless, it was still overwhelming. 

The chore of shoveling snow wasn't so gruelling when poor Charles slipped and fell flat on his back. Willow's melodic cackling just made his embarrassment even worse, he was hoping she didn't see him slip and fall, but of course she did.

When she rushed over to help him up, still cackling, she also fell flat on her ass. Charles couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter when she hit the ground next to him. “Oh thank the good lord that the thaw is only a week or so off.” He stated, helping Willow to her feet. 

“Yeah.” She sighed, rubbing her bruised behind. “Looks like the snow has stopped too.”

Holding the door open so that Willow could enter the cabin first, Charles added. “When the thaw comes, we should take a trip somewhere, let the horses get some much needed exercise. I know they're itching to run.”

“You want to go see your brother?” Willow was now stretched out in front of the fire, playing tug-of-war with Kota. 

“Ugh, and Uncle.” Charles groaned. 

She shot him an impatient look. “Well, do you want to go or not Mr. Smith?”

“Yes.” He ground out. “The horses won't be able to make the whole trip in one day, so maybe we can camp out someplace scenic for the night.”

Kota was bouncing around with the toy Charles had made for her. It was far too big for her, he had designed it to be something she ‘grew in to’, so right now she could barely see over the top of the toy and bounced straight into a wall. She ran straight into Charles lap, crying for daddy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sure enough the thaw came just as planned. Charles was practically foaming at the mouth to leave the cabin. He even wore down a little trail in the floorboards of the cabin from where he paced back and forth to check if the thaw had come.

With the wagon fully packed and the cabin locked up tight, they hit the road. When they reached the great plains of the Heartlands, Charles wanted to set up camp. It wasn't even nighttime yet, he just wanted to sleep close to the buffalo that had given him so much as a child.

Kota was spending her time chasing butterflies around the grassland while Willow watched her and took in the view. Charles came and got them when camp was fully set up. 

Willow saw a dead bison by the fire, it seemed Charles was in the middle of butchering it when he retrieved her. “I didn't hear you make a shot, handsome.” Willow mentioned, sitting next to their fire.

“Didn't make one.” He grunted, tossing a hoof to Kota to chew on. “Come here, the two of us harvesting will make this go faster and I want to enjoy the sunset with you.”

She worked on one end of the animal and he on the other. Willow cracked a mischievous smile at Charles, who was so enthralled with what he was doing that he didn't even notice until she spoke. “I think what you meant to say was ‘I want to enjoy having my way with you under the sunset.’”

A little grin slipped from the corner of his mouth. “I'm a gentleman, I'd never say such things.”

Willow slinked her way over to Charles, hugging him from behind, breath hot on his ear. “Liar. Every time we make love you always say ‘cum for me like a good little girl’.”

He couldn't help the snort of laughter that slipped from his nose. Willow's voice that she used to mock him was so ridiculous. “Don't think I won't bend you over my knee, you naughty girl.”

With a giggle she slipped back to working on her end of the bison. “It's daylight. You wouldn't risk anyone seeing my bare ass.”

“You just wait until the sun goes down my little minx.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ouch Charles! You stop that, you brute! You're going to traumatize our poor child!”

_ Smack _

“Kota is so distracted by chasing fireflies that she hasn't even looked our way. Now stop squirming, I'm not done with you!” His tone was taunting and deadly. He held Willow by the back of the neck to immobilize her and gave her another swat.

She did her best to wiggle her hips so she could slide out of his lap, silently cursing that she let him work her clothes off and then bending her over his knee. 

Willow caved. “Okay, okay! I'll be good!”

His large hand palmed her ass cheek. “I'm surprised you lasted this long. Your ass is hotter than the fire, sweetheart.” His voice was proud and it made Willow wish that he would strike her again. 

“So will you admit that you want to have your way with me?” She prodded.

Without missing a beat he replied. “All. The. Time.” A wet spot was growing on the leg of his pants so he delved a finger into her plump folds. “Mmmm looks like you want that too.”

“ _ God yes. _ ” Willow groaned sitting up in his lap and grinding her heat against his groin. 

“Get on the bedroll.” He growled into her ear.

Willow obeyed. She got on all fours on the bedroll, dropping her shoulders to the ground so she could look behind her to see Charles. He stood there eyes wide at her eagerness. Willow slipped a hand between her legs and spread herself before him and started circling her clit. “I'll take care of myself if you're just going to stand there and stare.”

Unbuckling his pants and slipping them off, he groaned. “Good God, I've created a monster.”

Antagonizing him further, Willow sat up on her knees and threw her hands up. “Fine! If I'm such a monster then there is no need to ‘fuck me.’” 

Charles knelt behind her and held her by the throat against him, his hot length pressed against the curve of her ass. Ignoring the bait she laid for him, he growled in her ear. “You  _ really  _ don't want me to fuck you little girl?”

Willow whined her submission. “N-no. I need you to fuck me.” Charles released his grip on her throat and she thought that he was pulling away from her. “No, Charles! I  _ need  _ you.”

He teased the head of his length along her slit, circling her entrance and pulling another desperate whine from her. “Oh, you  _ need  _ me? Your mouthy attitude a few minutes ago indicated otherwise.”

“I won't say another word. I promise.” She pleaded.

“And you'll submit to me? Trust me to take care of you and take what I give you like a good girl?” He proposed. Biting at her earlobe while his hand pinched and plucked her nipple.

Willow knew she promised to not say another word so she just nodded and arched her back to mold her body to his. 

Charles hummed his approval at her submission. “Your mouth gets you into so much trouble, no words coming from it for a while will be nice.” His thick fingers traced the outline of her lips for a few moments until Willow held her tongue out flat to welcome them into her mouth. She started to suck on his fingers when she felt his head align to her tender opening. “Those fingers aren't to suck on sweetheart. You'll need them to bite down on.” And in one swift moment his engorged length entered her. 

True to his word, Willow bit down on his fingers as he entered her and swallowed her cry. Charles also let out a heightened grunt from entering her, the tightness caused him to sway just a bit, the surge of pleasure was almost too much for him.

Catching his breath he sank slowly until he sheathed himself. Still holding her against him while they stood on their knees he asked. “Are you okay, angel?”

“Oh God, Charles! You stretch me out!” She blurted in a pleasure laced voice. 

He gave a chuckle of approval before drawing out slowly and pushing back in, feeling her body relax around him. “I should know better, wanting to be rough with a tiny little thing like you but you push my goddamn buttons.”

Pulling his arms off her, Willow dropped back down to all fours offering more of herself to him. “I promised to take it and I meant it.”

A groan of conflict rolled from him as he kept slowly working her open. He was so tempted to leave marks on her but a little voice inside him told him not to.

Willow dropped her shoulder to the ground so she could look back and him and so that she was as spread as possible for him. Her pale fingers wrapped around his balls before she taunted. “Come on Charles, be a man.” 

_ Smack _

Thanking the good lord that he plaited her hair this morning, Charles grabbed a tight fist full and pulled her back up against him. Using the braid and a firm hand on her belly to hold her in place as he started to pound in and out of her. His cock instantly found her sweet spot and became a dripping mess. 

Willow's love cries sounded so sweet in his ear while he fucked her. To punish her for her taunt, Charles bit the back of her neck, the way wolves do to subdue their mate. He left a beautiful red mark that was sure to be visible tomorrow. The pain left Willow speechless along with her mounting orgasm. 

Charles loved that the gorgeous woman under him was so easy to push over the edge, the power he had over her gave him such a heated rush. Pushing her back down to all fours he pounded into her sweet spot with deliberate force until she climaxed. The euphoria washing over her turned her joints to jelly. She slid down until she was face down, ass up with Charles supporting her hips. 

He bent down to murmur in her ear, tracing the bite mark with his finger. “That's for challenging me.”

His fingers went down to her over sensitive clit, a quick swipe making her hips jolt. “That orgasm was for bringing out the wild side in me.”

Pulling his slick fingers away, he dug back into her hips and continued to pound into her. Willow whined from the lost contact and replaced his fingers with her own. “Oh Charles you make me feel so fucking full!” She cried.

His breath was ragged over the sound of his hips snapping against her ass. “That's because  _ you are _ , Willow. You could fucking suffocate a man with that… perfect… tight… pussy.”

“Are you complaining?” She teased in a weak voice, the coil inside her belly causing her to lose focus.

“No.” He grunted. “You're just so small, it's hard not to cum too soon.” Giving her another swat on the behind, he ordered. “And stop provoking me! That wagon ride is going to be tough tomorrow and you better not whine!”

Regaining control over her joints, Willow came back up to mold her body against Charles's. His arms instinctively wrapped back around her while he continued to rut into her. His grunts were hot on his neck and every so often he would bite down to stifle them. 

Willow kept strumming her clit in tune with his thrusts and found herself orgasming again. Charles had her close through her orgasm, growling sweet words of praise in her ear. Her fluttering walls also pulled his orgasm from him. 

She dropped back down to her shoulders being on the ground while Charles put his death grip back on her hips. He came with a feral grunt, coating her insides white. 

When he had come down enough to pull out of her, he took in the dripping mess that was both of theirs. He sat back on his heels with a satisfied sigh. Willow rolled onto her back and nudged him with her foot, giggling. “What the hell got into you?”

Letting out a nervous laugh he held her foot in his hand, rubbing attentive strokes in the tender flesh. “I am half savage. I don't know, just being out in nature… turns me.. feral.”

Charles cleaned Willow up with a damp cloth and put on something to soothe her bottom and bites. He also re-braided her hair since he had pulled the first one askew. With her hair plaited out of the way he took the time to check the bites he gave her. “I'm sorry I got so rough, Willow. You handled it so well.”

Snuggling further into his embrace she retorted. “I'm not made of glass. I can take it and I loved it. I loved how you poured everything you had into me, in the most primal way. You better do it again too!”

He smiled against her hair that was resting under his chin. “You can count on it, sweetheart.”


	10. Beecher's Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dream about this man soo much

The remainder of the drive to Beecher's Hope involved Charles warning Willow of Uncle and his mouth. He took the time to come clean about his time as an outlaw. It was better that she hear it from him instead of from Uncle. 

“Charles, you're such a  _ good _ man. You have a sense of right and wrong and you're so gentle. I don't understand how you chose to live as an outlaw.” 

He could feel her sparkling blue eyes on him, waiting for an excuse. She wasn't judging him, she just truly wanted to understand. “I-just never felt like I belonged… or that I had worth. I'm colored and Indian. I'll never fit in or be able to climb up in society. I didn't have much of a choice, but then Dutch always accepted me just as I was and for once I felt like I belonged.”

“We are happy. We make good money off of selling the fruits of our hunts to the trapper and we have a home and a dog. Maybe one day you'll give me a child but all in all, I'd say you made it.” 

The way she smiled as she summed up all he had going for him made him smile too. “I see now that I was wrong about myself. Thank you for that, Willow.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was the one who greeted them, he was reading by the front gate. “Charles! It's so good that you're here. Pa is going to end up killin’ Uncle any day now.” 

Charles couldn't help but laugh, he could hear John yelling at Uncle in his imagination. “Jack, this is Willow and our puppy Kota. Hop on back and we'll drive you in.”

“It's nice to meet you, miss.” Jack smiled meekly, petting Kota. 

“I'm so glad to meet you too.” Willow smiled.

Abigail and John were sitting on the porch when the wagon rolled in. “Oh my God, he has a woman with him.” John said under his breath.

“ _ Look _ at her!” Abigail gasped. “She looks like an angel!”

Abigail ran excitedly to greet her guests. “Charles! It's so good to see you and I see you have a new friend!”

Charles gave her a sly smile. “Willow, this is Abigail and her husband John, but I think you two already know each other.”

“It's so nice to see you again John, and meet you Abigail.” Willow smilled.

John blinked for a moment. “You're Hamish's girl? You look so grown up now.”

She rolled her eyes. “Just a little less ignorant to the world. You have a beautiful ranch here.”

“Thank you.” Abigail said, swatting John for his comment. “You two can stay in our guest house for as long as you like.

John smiled. “Yes Charles.  _ As long as you like. _ Plenty of work that needs to be done!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They settled into the guest house, welcoming that it was a bit bigger than their little cabin. Willow made sure to take the time each day to help Abigail learn to cook because the woman needed it. 

Charles seemed excited to have a bunch of work on his hands. The man was huge and his work ethic supported that. 

It was time for him to start the day, the sun had just barely risen and the sky was still mostly dark. 

Willow awoke to Charles feasting on her core. 

“Charles.” She groaned. “ _ Come on _ handsome. The sun isn't even up!”

“Oh it's up, it's just hard to see.” He quipped. “I want to take you before I start my day.”

She groaned again and tried to roll over, but he held her firm. “Come on sweetheart, let me take care of you.”

With her eyes still closed, she scrubbed her face. “Then why haven't you mounted me yet?”

In response he pushed two thick fingers inside her slick channel, stretching her wide. She whined at his intrusion and tried to squirm away. 

“That's why.” He said matter of factly. “Now keep quiet and you'll be able to go back to sleep if you're a good girl.”

He scissored his two fingers inside her, pulling another whine from her. She ground her hips against his touch impatiently. “Just put your cock in already!”

Charles free hand stroked her thighs in praise. “Mmm are you going to take me like a good girl?”

She giggled at his tone, it was always so parental. “Yes, daddy. I'll be good. I can take it.”

He knew she was taunting him and hated how shamelessly he fell for the bait. Laying on top of her, Charles pushed into her with all his weight. When Willow let out a discomfited whimper he chuckled. “I thought you said that you can take daddy's cock?”

“It's in, isn't it?” She shot back, knowing that he was seeking revenge. 

He could feel her walls tensing around him, trying to adjust to his girth. With a tender hand, he stroked her hair as he whispered in her ear. “Shhh. Just relax sweetheart and I'll show you who daddy really is.”

Willow whimpered against him and when he snapped his first thrust into her she let out a sharp bark. “Okay! Okay! I won't tease you and call you daddy anymore! I'll be good!” Charles wasn't hurting her, she just wasn't fully relaxed yet.

He smiled against her and slowed his thrusts, easing his weight off her. He kissed her hungrily, swallowing her pleasured moans. Her tongue eagerly brushed up against his, begging for more.

Charles moaned his approval when she finally relaxed against him and he could finally pound into her with long and heavy thrusts. The curly hair below his belly button tickled her skin as their skin ground together.

He could always hit her sweet spot and with his weight on top of her the way it was, he soon pulled sobs of pleasure from her. “Daddy I'm going to cum!” Willow cried.

If she kept it up, he was going to end up getting her pregnant. Willow had the impeccable skill to turn him absolutely feral. At first it was innocent on her part, but now he knew she was purposely pushing his buttons. 

“Quiet sweetheart.” He ordered, slipping two fingers into her mouth, pressing them firmly against her flat tongue. Willow quieted right down when her tongue occupied with caressing his fingers. 

The silence let Charles concentrate on chasing his orgasm so he could start the day. His grunts of passion in her ear and his perfect cock pushed her over the edge. Willow's squeals were muffled by his fingers but her fluttering walls and thighs were free to shake out their orgasm. 

After being thoroughly rocked by her orgasm, Willow was tapped out and fully submitted to Charles. He felt the shift in her body and it pushed him over the edge. 

Charles pulled out just in time to spend all over her stomach. His roar of ecstasy was hot on her ear and his seed marking was even hotter. When he squeezed out the last few drops, he put his sticky fingers back in her mouth to clean his seed off. 

Willow giggled. “See? I told you I'm not so innocent.”


	11. Selfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll never abandon Charles, dont worry! I'm just struggling to think of some plot to throw in here and my insatiable thirst for him gets the better of me lol!

Willow spent her day teaching Abigail little tricks to improve her cooking, much to Abigail's gratuity. Luckily the kitchen window overlooked where John, Charles and Jack were all working.

The two men were shirtless and glistening in the sun. Abigail beamed about all the muscle John had put on since they started ranch work. Charles's hair was just as wild as he was while they chased cattle around. 

Kota kept close to Charles, with a few exceptions when she got distracted by a butterfly. 

Willow decided that Abigail was able to handle cooking on her own and went out to join the men who were sitting along the fence. 

Before she could reach the men, she heard Uncle antagonizing Charles. “Mr. Smith, I had no idea that you would go from robbing banks to robbing the cradle.”

The jab brought a light snicker from John as he clapped Charles on the back. “She's gorgeous, you did well for yourself.” 

Charles was quite obviously unamused and when Willow sauntered up to him and purred. “Come on daddy, let's go play with the newborn calves!” An embarrassed fury flowed through him.

John fell off the fence as he roared with laughter and Uncle had tears coming down his face because he was laughing so hard. 

Charles on the other hand grew red around the ears and quite irritated. He was about to stalk off when Willow stopped him. “Don't let those fools bother you, handsome. And quit acting like I'm a child and you're an ancient old man!”

“Oh yeah?” He taunted. “Or else what?”

She folded her arms and said a bit unconfidently. “Or I'll spank you!”

Mirroring her look, Charles folded his arms and faced her. His height making him look down at her. “I'd love to see you try.”

Willow was not about to back down. “You think you have all the power here, Mr. Smith but in reality, I call the shots.”

The smirk on his face said he was really enjoying how cute she looked when she was trying to be tough. “Okay, Mrs. Wolfsbane. What would you like to do?”

Smiling at his submission, her voice became gentler. “Let's spend some time in the woods? I miss it.”

“Anything for you, my queen.”

“Shut up,  _ daddy.” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles took Willow to a secluded part of the Upper Montana River where they could fish in private. 

Willow picked up on Charles's need for privacy and seclusion with her. It made a pit grow deep in her stomach. “Are you ashamed of me, Charles?”

The question felt like being thrown off a horse. “What!? Where on earth would you even get that notion?”

Bitter tears were stinging in the corners of her eyes. “You always keep me hidden away, you get embarrassed when your friends talk about me and sometimes I wonder if you're ashamed of me.”

“No, absolutely not!” Seeing her so hurt on his account made him feel lower than usual. “I - just… am selfish and want you to myself. I'll admit the thought of going into town with a woman as gorgeous as yourself on my arm and hearing all the racist comments isn't something I look forward to. But none of that has  _ anything _ to do with you, sweetheart.” 

Picking up Willow so she could sit in his lap facing him, he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and murmured. “I don't like it when Uncle puts you and sex anywhere near each other, because you are so much more than that.” Rolling his eyes with a groan, Charles added. “And the thought of him thinking about you in that way makes me want to throw up.”

Insecurity was still getting the better of her. “So I'm not doing anything wrong?”

“God, no!” Charles laughed nervously. “I couldn't have gotten luckier with a woman like you… I love you, Willow and that won't change”

It's amazing how three little words can make everything better. 

“I love you more.” Willow smiled, pulling Charles in for a kiss. 

He was about to break away from the kiss when Willow pushed him down to the ground. He kept his knees bent to support her but let her hands roam over his body. Her delicate digits roaming over his hard muscle. “I love you so much more.” She murmured into their kiss, spoken like a soft prayer. 

Normally Charles fell into the dominant or guiding role, but this time he let Willow set her own beat. Her tender tongue danced a feverish dance with his as she unbuttoned his shirt at a slowly teasing rate. 

She didn't even realize her hips were rolling in slow motions in rhythm with her tongue until Charles pushed his hips up into her, desperately seeking more contact and a low grown rolled into her mouth.

“Willow…” Charles groaned as he broke the kiss.

Pulling back in a slightly damaged feeling state, she asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

He couldn't help at laugh at how cute she was. “No, sweetheart.” Pulling at the hem of the jeans she wore, he said frustratedly. “You just never wear a goddamn skirt, so I can just pull it up and claim you.”

She made a disgusted noise, irritated with him for making her feel like she had done something wrong. “God forbid I make you work, Charles Smith!”

Unhooking the button and pulling the zipper down slowly, his honey eyes burned into her icy ones. “I'd work the rest of my life, just to have you one more time.”

She lowered herself back down upon him until her breasts were firmly against his chest. In a sweet, husky voice, she ordered. “Then work.”

It took everything in him to not just say ‘fuck it' and rip the shirt open. Instead he opted to release the buttons slowly, not knowing who the slow pace was more painful for, her or him.

While he worked on her top, Willow continued kissing Charles at a lusty pace. She kissed him like she would never get to taste him again. Her warm, pillowy lips were enveloped by his and the heat from his breath shot straight to her core. She loved the way his stubble grated against her swollen lips and how his voluptuous ones soothed the burn it created. 

His hips ground into her with a desperate need for friction. Showing him a gentle mercy, she unbuttoned his jeans and slipped her delicate hand inside to cup his eager balls. His manhood lurched against her touch and it made her realize that she had the most power over this great man, by only doing the simplest things. 

Charles desperately needed friction. “Willow….  _ please. _ ” 

“Shhhhh.” She cooed. “Relax baby, you can take it.”

Slipping the shirt off her shoulders so that the top half of her was naked to the tepid river breeze, her pale nipples pebbled as the wind hit her. 

Willow was sitting straight up on his crotch now while he still laid flat on his back. She was clearly enjoying her power over him but his patience was wearing thin. 

Laying back against his thighs, she slid her jeans off so that she was fully naked on top of him. Reclaiming her perch on top of his clothed erection, Willow rolled her hips back and forth to drive him further madness. A wet spot was forming on his jeans.

With a frustrated roar, Charles shot up and snatched her wrists in his large hands, folding them behind her back so he could restrain her with one hand. His other hand messily slid his jeans down just enough so that his cock could be free. 

Aligning the throbbing head with her slick entrance, he pushed Willow down slowly onto his thick length. Savoring the sight as he watched his cock spread and enter her. 

Biting her lip to stifle the whimper of him stretching her, Willow cried. “Oh…  _ fuck. _ Charles, you're so fucking big!”

Bending his body until they were chest to chest again, he released her wrists and whispered to her in a slickly mocking tone. “Shhhhh, sweetheart. Just relax, you can take it.” When she finally sank all the way down, his balls lurched up against her ass as a wave of pleasure coursed through him. “You take it like such a good girl,  _ my _ good girl.”

It didn't take Willow long to adjust and start riding his impressive cock. Her hands gently pushed him back to a lying position and remained on his broad chest to hold herself firm while she started to bounce.

Charles heavy hands held her hips as she fucked him, keeping her on a steady rhythm. It didn't take long for her slick to make the skin sound wet as it slapped together. He could have gotten drunk on the sight of her using him to pleasure herself, she was so goddamn perfect. 

“Oh  _ Charles _ .” Willow whined throatily as an orgasm shook her.

“Damn, woman! Already?”

She brought herself down  _ hard _ on his cock, sending a warning pain through his balls. “Yes, already! Keep back mouthing me and I'll make you lick your cum from my pussy!”

He grabbed a tender nipple and tweaked it. “I'd love to see you try.” He taunted in a low voice. 

Willow laid down against him so they were chest to chest again and purred venomously. “Poor baby. You're just hurting because I can make myself cum faster than you can.”

That was it. 

Charles flipped her onto her back and thrust into her with a primal force, pulling another high pitched whimper from her. “Shhh, baby. Just take it like a good girl.”

His thrusts were hard and fast, pumping into her with a fiery passion to prove himself.

“Charles…” She managed through her sobs of searing pleasure, his hard and fast thrusts stroking her sweet spot in the most dangerous way.

“That's what I fuckin thought.” Charles ground out in between thrusts. The sun hit the sheen of sweat on his body just right so he looked like he sparkled. 

Willow had a real orgasm this time. Electric pleasure shooting throughout her entire body until she was blissfully numb. Her eyes looking to him in submission as her body gave into his. 

A cocky smile curled on his lips at his victory. “ _ That's a good girl.” _

He never broke his stride, his thrusts coming in even and heavy strokes. Willows walls fluttered and clamped around him, flicking his sensitive head just right. 

Even though she was out of breath and pretty boneless, she never missed a chance to bring out the beast in him. “I need you, Charles. Mark me with your cum… I've been a good girl….”

Charles cried out as he pulled his manhood out of her and stroked his release all over her body, painting her flesh with the hot liquid. 

Sweat was dripping from his nose and chin while he evened out his breathing. He admired the mess he had made all over Willow; tits, stomach, chin, he didn't miss a thing. 

Instant embarrassment hit him for his behavior. “Sorry.” He breathed with a light laugh. “You bring out the beast in me.”

Her smile was the first thing to greet him when he met her gaze. He was truly a lucky man. Brushing her wild hair from her face with his fingers, he bent down to take another kiss. “I love you, Willow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know to make it fit with the story Rockstar wrote that Charles and Sadie left Beecher's hope, but I dont think Charles would really go that far away, family and belonging means alot to him


End file.
